1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a cash box comprising a receiving area for receiving a value note stack and a first opening for manually feeding and/or removing notes of value to and from the receiving area, respectively, which first opening is closable by a cover. Further, the cash box has a bottom unit which delimits the receiving area toward a box bottom and a retaining element which, in a retaining position, retains the notes of value received in the receiving area in said receiving area and which, in a feeding position, enables a feeding and/or removing of the notes of value through a second opening for the automatic feeding and/or removing of notes of value. On the cover, a height limiter for adjusting the height of the receiving area is provided so that the height of the receiving area can be adapted to the dimensions of the received notes of value.
2. Discussion
From the document DE 10 2012 102 223 A1, a cash box is known which comprises three height limiters and two side limiters, by means of which the receiving area of the cash box can be adapted to the dimensions of the notes of value to be received therein. One of the height limiters is arranged at the cover of the cash box. The other two height limiters are arranged laterally at the two corners of the receiving area which face the feeding opening for the automatic feeding and/or removing of notes of value and thus the retaining element.
By means of these two lateral height limiters it is achieved that the gap in the retaining element is always closed, and thus it is prevented that notes of value slip into this gap. These lateral height limiters, however, have the disadvantage that they make the automatic filling of the cash box more difficult since notes of value first have to be inserted laterally next to the lateral height limiters and then have to be moved under said limiters. During this displacement of the notes of value, there is the risk that individual notes of value which slightly project from the value note stack might be pulled under the other notes of value of the stack which may result in problems during the subsequent withdrawal operation.